


The Witch, The Curse And The Cure

by orphan_account



Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Cock Worship, Drabble, Fanart, Fuck Or Die, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Size Kink, tricked into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaskier gets cursed. Naturally Geralt helps him.With his cock.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	The Witch, The Curse And The Cure

“Who would ever have thought that old crone was a witch, eh?”

“I told you she was!”

“And that there even was such a thing as a curse that would force you to fornicate or die. Let me thank you my friend for being so amazingly up to the task.”

“If you don't go to sleep this instant, I will kill you.”

“That would defy the purpose of you breaking the curse in the first place.”

“Nnngh,” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier smiled wickedly to himself and snuggled closer. His arse ached deliciously, but annoying the witch had been worth every minute. 


End file.
